kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Lian
| Gender = Female | Eye color = Blue | Fur color = Spotted black, gray, and white | Clothing = Purple vest and brown pants | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Traveling kung fu club organizer alongside Peng | Affiliation(s) = The Kung Fu Club | Combat style = Unspecified style of kung fu | Master(s) = Unspecified | Student(s) = Members of the Kung Fu Club | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Kung Fu Club" | Voiced by = As listed in the episode cast list for "Kung Fu Club". }} Lian is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Biography Earlier years Though her precise origins are unknown, Lian is responsible for Peng giving kung fu another chance, and together they opened up a fight club in the valley, which was illegal at the time in light of concerns that untrained students could get hurt. In Legends of Awesomeness Upon discovering that Po just barged in the club, she was sure he was gonna shut down the club, but suspicions went away quickly when Po instead joined, completely against Shifu's previous orders. However, eventually, when members of the fight club began to kick the butts of Tong Fo's thugs, Tong Fo himself decided to use this as an opportunity to corrupt Peng into evil, just like Tai Lung, by using Lian as a hostage, threatening to kill her in the hands of Tong Fo's gorilla thug. However, upon Peng's betrayal, it turns out Lian was able to escape the ape's grip and defeated him, then issued a free fight against Tong Fo's thugs, which eventually lead to Tong Fo's defeat. Shifu, was actually impressed on how great fight clubs are, in fact got himself into it as well, decided to lift the ban. This gave Lian and Peng the chance to open up more clubs, with a final goodbye from Po. Personality Lian's personality is not expressed much, but she is tough and fights for what she believes in. She does not tolerate uncooperative behavior and will strive to prove her point. Like Peng, she treats others with respect, even those who are weaker than her. However, she will not hold back when fighting an enemy and is certainly not a damsel in distress; she will figure out her way out of situations. She is very loving toward Peng, and will go along with his decisions, immediately agreeing with him to let Po join the Kung Fu Club. Fighting style She did not express any actual fighting, although she did take out Tong Fo's gorilla guard. It's presumed that she uses Leopard style. Relationships Peng Lian is Peng's girlfriend and vice club member. Her fellow club members Coming soon! Po Lian thought that Po was ordinary like everybody else since he was the new guy. She thought he was too scared to fight, but when she found out that he was the Dragon Warrior, she became worried that he would shut down the club. She was very angry that he was going but he didn't want to at all because she was listing to him to join the club. She truly believes he trustworthy enough for the club to be open. She ended up becoming good friends with him. Clothing Lian wears a purple sleeved vest, brown sweat pants, and sandals. Gallery Images Lian.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Felines Category:Leopards